The invention relates to a crossmember for a motor vehicle.
An aim of motor vehicle manufacturers is to reduce the weight of motor vehicles. For this reason, DE 100 46 120 A1 describes a component of hybrid construction for a motor vehicle, in particular a crossmember for the cockpit region, in which the crossmember is designed as a lightweight component with a shell-shaped basic body and with reinforcing ribs consisting of molded-on plastic. In this case, at least one duct is entirely or partially injection molded together with the reinforcing ribs in the interior of the basic body. The duct serves, for example, for conducting air of an air conditioning system. However, a component of this type leaves something to be desired.
Starting from this prior art, it the object of the invention to provide an improved crossmember.